


When the World's an Asshole

by glitterandtears6



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bad Days, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Comfort, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries, Sad Phil Lester, warning: swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterandtears6/pseuds/glitterandtears6
Summary: Phil's had a bad day, but Dan's always there.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	When the World's an Asshole

It was a bad day. Phil had had a panic attack, followed by a call from his mum telling him his grandma was very sick. And, after that, he fell down the stairs and bruised his knee. Everything was, for lack of a better word, shit. 

That is, everything was shit until he stepped foot in his and Dan’s apartment.

“Phil?” Dan called down the stairs when he heard the door open. 

Phil climbed up the stairs, wincing when he put weight on his bruised leg. “Hi,” he replied, slightly out of breath. 

Dan looked his best friend up and down. “Oh, Phil, only you would have luck like this.” He gave a sad smile and pulled his best friend into a hug. Whenever they weren’t together, they texted, so Dan was already aware of that day’s events.

“Yeah, but I’m fine.” 

Dan raised an eyebrow. “None of that. Come on, we’re going to watch movies and eat ice cream under ten of our fluffiest blankets. Of course, I’ll make dinner first. And get you some ice for that leg.” 

“Seriousl-”

“Phil.” 

Phil sighed. There was no winning this one, although of course he was thankful for Dan. He just felt bad taking up his time and energy. However, he resigned to his fate and slumped to the couch.

Twenty minutes later, Dan joined Phil on the couch with a bowl of noodles and an ice pack. He fluttered around, first finding an end table for Phil to eat at, then finding paper towels to wrap the ice, then running off to who-knows-where. 

“Dan?” Phil called towards the kitchen.

Dan’s head popped into the doorway.

“Come sit. If you really want to make me feel better, all I want is your company.” He smiled slightly.

Once he was sitting on the couch, Dan sighed and turned to Phil. “I’m sorry I’m so frantic. It just hurts to see you so sad.” 

“Dan, don’t apologize. It feels good to know that you care, I just want you to be happy too.” He ate one more spoonful of noodles, then moved the end table back off to the side. “Now come on, let’s go get some blankets.”

Dan hopped up. “No, you sit, I’ll go get them.”

Phil chuckled to himself and settled back in. 

When Dan came back, he was holding a ridiculously large pile of blankets.

“Mate, I could’ve helped with that.”

Dan set the blankets down with a grunt. “Nah, I was fine.” 

The pair wrapped themselves up in the blankets, Dan turning on a movie. Over time, they drifted closer together, until around halfway through the movie when their shoulders touched. Phil panicked for a moment, then relaxed and let his head rest on Dan’s shoulder. 

Once the movie was finished (and Phil was nearly on Dan’s lap), Phil took a deep breath. “Okay, I’m going to go do the dishes.” When Dan popped up and started to speak, Phil gave him a look. “Let me do this.”

Dan groaned. “How about we do it together?”

“Okay, fine.” 

Dan washed the dishes and Phil, sitting on the counter next to the sink, dried them. The system actually worked quite well. While they worked, Dan and Phil chattered. 

“...and then she was like, ‘Oh, I’m sorry, I thought you were my boyfriend!’”

Phil giggled. When he reached for the next dish to dry, he realized there were none left. “Oh, we’re done.”

“Yeah. I was having fun.”

“Me too.” Phil smiled. “Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.” 

Dan turned to Phil and looked at him, sitting on the counter, some sadness still visible in his eyes. He walked over and stood in front of Phil, basically between his legs. “I’m sorry the world was an asshole to you today.”

Phil snorted. “Yeah, well, I guess it is to everyone sometimes.”

“Doesn’t mean you deserve it.”

Phil smiled, a bit puzzled. 

“Phil, I don’t think you get how much I hate to see you suffer. I guess- I guess it’s just ‘cause you’re just really great.” Dan scoffed at himself and his clumsiness when it came to emotions. 

“Aw.” Phil hopped off the counter so he was standing inches from Dan. “Come here.” They hugged, which wasn’t unusual to them, but something felt different this time. There was a difference in the way Dan rubbed gentle circles into Phil’s back, and how they held tight for moments longer than they normally would. Phil rested his head in the crook of Dan’s shoulder. 

Dan blushed when Phil didn’t let go, instead pulling closer. 

Phil sighed deeply. “Dan, I want to tell you something. But can we go to the couch? My leg still hurts.”

“Oh, uh, yeah.” Dan’s pulse sped up during the walk to the couch. A small voice in the back of his head told him he was being kicked out, but he tried to shut it up. 

Phil sat down with his legs crossed under him and waited for Dan to sit. “I- sorry, did I scare you?” He watched Dan blow out a long breath.

“No, no- okay, maybe. You’re not kicking me out, right?”

“God, no.” Phil smiled. “Look, I just have to get something off my chest. You’re the sweetest, most wonderful person I’ve ever known. And I mean that. You’re caring and thoughtful and a million other things. Plus, you’re… beautiful.” He sighed and let his eyes linger on Dan’s for a moment. “And, well, being around someone like you, I think anyone would catch feelings. So, uh, I like you.”

Phil watched carefully as Dan processed his rant, first tilting his head in confusion, then blushing, then bringing his hand to his mouth as everything continued to set in. “O- oh.”

“And Dan, I don’t at all expect you to reciprocate all that, and I don’t want it to be a burden. You can forget I ever said it, if you want, I just couldn’t keep it in anymore. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable.”

“No, Phil, I’m not uncomfortable. And I don’t want to forget either. In fact, you just made my part a whole lot easier.”

Phil furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” 

Now it was Phil’s turn to process. “Wait, really?”

Dan smiled with relief and nodded. 

Phil crawled across the couch to Dan and hugged him. 

When Dan heard a sniffle from the head that was pressed into his arm, he pulled away. “Hey, what’s wrong?”

Phil did a combination sob-laugh. “Just, I’ve had such a long day. I’m so damn tired. And one emotion I can handle, but then I go from sad to ‘my long-time crush just became my boyfriend,’ it’s just a lot.”

“It’s okay, come here,” Dan replied, laughing slightly. He kissed Phil on the forehead, then stood up. “You need sleep.”

Phil nodded and began to stand, twitching in pain. “Hey, Dan?”

“Yeah?”

“While we’re being honest about things, my leg actually hurts really fucking bad.”

“Aww,” Dan cooed in exaggerated pity. “C’mere.” He held out an arm for Phil to use as support and half-carried him to Phil’s bedroom. He sat him down on the bed, then jogged to the kitchen to get some ibuprofen.

Once Phil was comfy, the drugs running through his system and ice numbing his pain, Dan stood at the end of his bed. “So… now that we’re dating, could I sleep in your bed with you? Of course, only if you want.”

Phil grinned. “Obviously.” 

Dan climbed under the covers behind Phil and laid a hand on his waist. Phil turned around and sighed.

“What?” Dan asked of the sigh.

“Nothing. Just sleepy. And happy. And… a bit overwhelmed.”

Dan hummed in sympathy. Looking at Phil’s tired eyes, he leaned in halfway for a kiss. Phil closed the space and they had their first kiss of many. 

Maybe it wasn’t such a bad day, after all.


End file.
